Twisted Fate
by foldintothenight
Summary: Just a little something different from me. Can't really describe it. Just venture inside to see what the fuss is all about. - Rated Teen for mild swearing, and mentions of sex and rape. ENTER AT YOUR OWN RISK! LOL
1. Chapter 1

**Alrighty, so this isn't going to be your typical fanfic from me. This is a story that I wrote and re-wrote throughout my teen years. This is the final version of it. It was also the inspiration for "My Happy Ending". So you'll see some familiar things from that in this. This will NOT be an ongoing fic. I'm just writing bringing this back up while I'm suffering a from little writer's block on "Not Another Hoeski". I hope that this tides everyone over! **

**Disclaimer: within this story, there are many existing celebrities (alive and dead). I do not own ANY of them (sadly). I do, however, own Jasmine Allen and her family.**

**Note: This is bad, old, and majorly cheezy. I wrote it to serve as a killer of "celeb crushes"... you'll see... Also, I'm putting it in the wrestling section because it just... fits best, and there are wrestlers in it. Jasmine looks like Taissa Farmiga (from American Horror Story).**

**NOT TO BE TAKEN SERIOUSLY AT ALL!**

* * *

Now, you can say that having three kids before your 17th birthday could possibly ruin a girl's life, but somehow... it made this girl's...

Spring-Summer 1987

It all started one night when five year-old twins, Jasmine and Jessica Allen, were watching their favorite show, Full House, when Jasmine turned to their mother and said "I wanna be on T.V. someday." She never thought that her mother may have been actually listening to her on that cool spring evening in Ohio.

A couple of months later, Jasmine found herself in New York City, looking for an agent who could get a girl what she wants. She met an older girl whom she instantly became friends with. The older girl just happened to be Dakota Culkin, whose younger brother just happened to be working on his first movie, Uncle Buck, with John Candy. Macaulay was about to hook Jasmine up with an agent, and they sort of began dating after that. As much as a five yeah old and seven year old could date, of course.

1989-1991

By the time she was seven, Jasmine began modeling for a French magazine. In her photo shoots, she was most seen with either her best friend, Christina Ricci, or thirteen year-old Jonathan Brandis. Jon saw Jasmine as very mature for her age and hung out with her often. Jasmine saw him as her boyfriend, but Jon never had the heart to tell her otherwise. His friends constantly made fun of him, but he didn't care, he saw her as a good friend. About a year later, he "broke up with her" when he left for Germany to film Neverending Story 2.

Around the same time, Jasmine's mother married Scott Hall, who was currently going by the ring name Razor Ramon in the WWF. That spring, baby Julie was added to the happy little family. The twins also had a brother, Jared, who was two years younger than them. Jasmine was too far into her own world by this time. She preferred Hollywood parties and auditions, rather than being a valet for her new step-father. Jessica was more than happy to hang out at the arenas, even if her twin didn't.

While waiting for one of her auditions, Jasmine met three guys, Nick Carter, Alex McLean, and Howie Dorough. It became a common occurrence, so she became friends with all three boys. She even sang with them on occasion. Despite all of the friends she made, and all the boys she hung out, she managed to keep a low profile as far as the media was concern. Well, at nine years-old, that is.

1993-1994

A couple of years later, Jasmine auditioned for The New Mickey Mouse Club. She made it all the way to the finals, but she choked at the last minute, causing her to get cut. Now eleven, Jasmine began dating Justin Timberlake, who had made the cast. This was her first _actual _boyfriend. Because of their relationship, she hung out around the set often. So they gave her a role on Emerald Cove.

One of the girls on the show, Britney Spears, liked Justin as well, and decided that she wanted him for herself. She knew that Jasmine had become close to Ryan Gosling, and managed to strategically tape moments of them chatting and hugging. Jasmine was clueless of the other girl's actions, and she went to Ryan for comfort after losing another part. She was crying in his arms, as he gently rocked her back and forth. Just as he went to give her a light kiss on the cheek, near the lips, the door to the dressing room they were in suddenly opened. Jasmine and Ryan looked up to see a broken Justin and smug Britney at the door.

"You know," Justin shook his head, "I really didn't want to believe her. Now that it's right here in front of my face, I guess that I don't have a choice. I thought that you were my friend, man." He fought back tears as he turned around and walked away, not waiting for a reaction from Jasmine.

After a few moments sitting in shock, Jasmine looked up to Britney. "You little bitch, what have you done?"

"He's mine now," was all Britney replied with, a purely evil look on her face. Without another word, she spun on her heel and walked off in the same direction that Justin had just gone off in.

Days went by and Jasmine and Ryan couldn't do anything to convince Justin that they were just friends. They gave up when they caught Justin and Britney kissing. Christina Aguilera walked up just as Jasmine began crying.

"You guys know that days before all of this started, he told me that he loved me. Now I'm only twelve, and worse yet, he's only thirteen, and I knew that we weren't going to last into even high school, but I never thought that he'd hurt me like this," Jasmine sighed, shaking her head. "Can you two tell everyone that I said good-bye? I already quit Emerald Cove. I have no reason to be here anymore." She hugged Ryan and Christina before leaving the set for good.

February – March 1994

In a rage, Jasmine decided to start valeting for her step-father. Unfortunately, Jessica was too busy with school to help her twin sister through her first heartbreak. After Razor began to let his step-daughter valet for Shawn Waltman, who was going by The 1-2-3 Kid in the ring at the time, she felt compelled to lie to him about her age. She had the 22 year-old convinced that she was eighteen, when in fact, she was only twelve. They began dating and she was having the time of her life. That is, until Shawn brought her to a party. He gave her some type of drug during the night, and when she awoke the next morning, she realized that she had been raped. She had been violated by the very same co-star that she had come to trust. She left the WWF upon discovering that she was pregnant.

May 1994 – March 1996

After getting over the initial shock, Jasmine went to see Alex (now known as A.J.), who had become somewhat of an older brother figure for her. It was at this time that she found out that, along with Nick and Howie, that A.J. was now part of a boyband with two guys from Kentucky named Brian Littrell and Kevin Richardson. They were in Europe at the time, so Jasmine decided to grab Christina Ricci and ventured off to meet up with them, and get in a photo shoot before she bean to show while she was there. When they arrived to the location where the guys were going to be playing she ran into Nick first. Jasmine felt an unbelievable attraction to Nick, whom she had previously crushed on when they first met. This attraction was found to be mutual when the began making out. She regretfully pulled away from Nick to search for A.J., needing to tell him what had happened.

"Now Alex, you have to promise to me that you won't tell Nick that I'm pregnant just yet. I think that there could be something between us, and I really don't think he could handle something like this right now. I'm not sure when we'll see each other again, but I just want you to know that in this little time that we've known each other, you've been really good to me," Jasmine bit her bottom lip as she hugged A.J. and went back to the states to figure herself out.

In November, Jasmine gave birth to Marcus Shawn Allen. By that time, she had been spending a lot of time at ABC Studios. While there, she met Jonathan Taylor Thomas and after only a couple of months, they slept together. This due to pressure from her because of her hormones. She tried to raise her baby on her own, with a very understanding boyfriend by her side, but for some reason, she just couldn't handle everything mentally and emotionally. Just before her thirteenth birthday, Jasmine dropped Marcus off with her mother and ran away.

For over a year, Jasmine was a complete mess. She couldn't figure out why she missed Justin so much. She did everything she could possibly think of to try and forget him. Her family didn't hear from her at all during this time. She didn't care how many guys she slept with, nor what she did to herself. She began drinking, smoking, and doing various drugs in this time. There was no telling what could bring her out of this.


	2. Chapter 2

**Still with me? Still not quite sure what to think? Keep reading, and remember... this is NOT to be taken seriously.**

* * *

1996

Months later, Jasmine overdosed at a party. Luckily, Christina Ricci happened to be there, and was able to get her to the hospital just in time. By May, Jasmine was in much better condition. To help her along the way, Christina introduced her to Devon Sawa. He was very understanding, and he and Jasmine began dating almost instantly. He even got Jasmine to go home and start raising her son once more.

By the fourth of July, they had been together a couple of months. They were together in Los Angeles, and everyone in the park was focusing on the fireworks being displayed on the other side of a building while Jasmine and Devon decided to make some fireworks of their own. It was the riskiest situation either of them had ever been in, and that was why they did it. Sure, your first time with a new person should be special, but in that moment, the teen couple didn't care. He pressed her up against a tree and pushed up her short skirt just enough as she unzipped him. They didn't get caught, but they didn't try something like that again. Despite him being three years older than her, she felt like she was in love with him. She was only fourteen, but when you're that young, it was always love.

Despite the fact that she lived in Miami, she spent the next few months practically living in that little city all the way across the country, near Vancouver, British Columbia. Everything was great. Jasmine was in love, and Justin was the furthest thing from her mind. Devon was a great father figure for Marcus. After she felt that she could, Jasmine went back to work. When she did a photo shoot with Brad Renfro, Devon started to question her, seeing as how Jasmine and Brad weren't shy about the fact that they had previously hooked up. Nothing happened between Jasmine and Brad, but with her relationship with Devon faltering, Jasmine became weak once more. Brad introduced her to his Sleepers co-star, Geoffrey Wigdor at a party. They hadn't known each other very long, but after enough drinks, Jasmine and Geoffrey hooked up. Feeling guilty, Jasmine went to Devon a couple of days later and admitted what she had done. He wanted to give her another chance, but it only lasted a few weeks. It was December when he ended it between them for good.

1997-1999

Jasmine laid low for a few months until she heard "As Long As You Love Me" on the radio. Jasmine would have recognized Nick's voice anywhere. Not having heard from Justin in years, Jasmine decided to give Nick another chance. It didn't take long for her to find him, and when she did, he went right in for a kiss. She reluctantly denied the kiss, bringing Marcus in front of her.

"Nick... this is Marcus," Jasmine looked Nick straight in the eye. "He's my son."

Nick stood in shock for a moment, taking in the toddler in front of him, quickly doing the math and realizing why she had left him without a word before. He nodded with a huge smile. "May I ask what happened?"

"I was hanging out with my step-dad where he works. One of the guys thought it would be okay to drug me..." Jasmine bit her lip as tears filled her eyes.

Nick's eyes went wide as he wrapped his arms around her. "I am so sorry, Jas."

Jasmine nodded, "it's been a long, hard road since then. But I think that I'm ready to settle down."

Nick looked into her eyes. "With me?"

Jasmine nodded with a soft smile. "If you'll have me."

On impulse, Nick got down on one knee. "Jasmine, will you marry me? Me, you, and this little guy can make a family."

In shock, Jasmine nodded, her face going pale. "Of course I'll marry you, Nick!"

During the summer of 1997, the nWo was at the height of it's popularity in the WCW. Jasmine's step-father was one of the founding members of the stable, and she heard that Sean Waltman, under the ring name of Syxx, had joined the group. She hadn't told Sean that she had become pregnant with his child, and she was sure that Scott hadn't told him, either. So when she visited, she assumed that Sean had no idea that he was a father. Feeling a little devious, Jasmine made her way to the arena and hung out backstage until the right time, visiting with a number of her old friends that she had made while working with the WWF, and making a few new ones along the way. She waited until just the right time during the nWo promo to walk out onto the stage with Marcus at her side, a microphone in hand.

"What are you doing here, Jasmine?" Scott called from the ring.

Jasmine shook her head with a smirk as she picked Marcus up, balancing him on her lip. As the camera focused on him, it became very apparent that he was a mini "Syxx". "I thought that it was about time I came out to the world, and tell everyone why I stopped working with you three years ago."

Syxx took the microphone from Scott, totally astonished. "Why didn't you say anything?"

Jasmine shrugged, "well... I'm only fifteen right now. So... do the math, everyone." She smirked as she turned on her heel, walking backstage once more and left the arena before Sean got a chance to find her and confront her.

Just after Nick turned eighteen, and Jasmine was sixteen, they were married. Two months later, they found out that she was pregnant with twins. Joey-Cassidy Lin and Nick Junior were born near the end of 1998. By the time the babies were born, the love between Nick and Jasmine had faded. They tried hard, but by summer of 1999, they knew that the relationship was over. In the following months, she rebounded hardcore with A.J. They partied together hard on almost a nightly basis. By the end of the year, she cooled down, going home for a while.

2000

Jasmine reunited with Justin and JC, meeting the rest of NSYNC, at MTV's Snowed In. Over the months, she and Justin got to know one another all over again. By spring break, they were dating, and he agreed to stay in Cancun for a few weeks before going on tour. Now that she was hanging out with NSYNC, Jasmine had become closer to Christina Aguilera and had essentially lost contact with Jessica and Christina Ricci.

In early June, Jasmine got a call from Jared, who had been hanging out with Dr. Dre and Snoop Dogg since 1995, and received an offer that she couldn't refuse. They were in need of a back up singer on the Up in Smoke Tour. This is when she found out that their mother and Scott Hall had gotten a divorce soon after Jasmine had made her appearance on Monday Nitro. She had been wanting to sing for years, and this would be her first big break. She spent days trying to decide if she was going to do it, and her deciding factor was when she heard that Justin and Britney had gotten back together. She was about to confront him when she saw them together. She shook her head, simply writing up a note for him before leaving him to get her opportunity. "I can't believe you did this to me again... If you want to talk, I'll be on the 'Up in Smoke' Tour."

By half-way through the tour, she got her own set in the opening, and they stylized her name to Jazmin, to reflect a more "urban" persona for the young artist. Dr. Dre signed her to Aftermath Records, and she began recording during the rest of the tour. Despite the fact that he was actually married at the time, Jasmine began hooking up with Eminem on the road. They were together all of the time, and they connected on many levels. Upon hearing of the affair, Christina A. had vowed to never speak to Jasmine again, due to the derogatory comments made about her in "The Real Slim Shady". At first, Jasmine took the loss of her friend in stride, but by the VMAs came around, she couldn't handle it anymore. She waited in the wings during Eminem's performance, joining him when he started "The Way I Am". (On YT: watch?v=9L7LxrwTI3Y) She looked over to him, giving him a little nod as her turned back to Christina, looking her right in the eye and saying "I'm Sorry Christina, that is just the way that I am." Jasmine then joined him on another chorus, and her own verse before staying on stage once the song was over.

"Alright, before anything else happens tonight, I wanna straighten things out right now!" Jasmine stood center stage. Prompting Eminem to run back and join her as they explained their situation. By the end of the night Jasmine and Christina made up. With that, Jasmine was feeling like everything had fallen into place, and that she could start living her life again.

Just before Christmas, Eminem was having a divorce hearing while Jasmine left her kids with Nick and went out with A.J. for the day. She thought that she was in love with Eminem, but after getting drunk with A.J. and hooking up with him, she realized that it wasn't nearly as strong as she thought it had been. She confessed to Eminem right away, and they had tried to work things out, but after spending Christmas together, they parted ways.


	3. Chapter 3

**Still don't know what to think? Yeah, I don't know what I was thinking when I wrote it. At the same time, I believe that is one of the endearing qualities of it. In this chapter, we'll start to see what Jasmine really wanted all along. Only two more chapters after this!**

* * *

New Year's 2001

After yet another break up, Jasmine was beginning to get fed up. That year, Justin and Britney threw a New Year's Eve Party with all of the former mouseketeers. Being that she had spent a lot of time with the cast, Jasmine was invited, as well. Much to the chagrin of Britney. Jasmine wanted to cause trouble there, especially after seeing Justin and Britney together. The thought of that other girl having her hands on _her_ Justin made Jasmine's skin crawl. Around 11 PM, Jasmine got into a screaming match with Britney, nearly sending the part to a screeching halt. It took a few minutes to pull the young women apart, and much to her surprise, Justin sat with her after the fight and had a few drinks with her. While Christina had Britney distracted, Jasmine left the part with Justin. Success was hers.

Around 9:30 AM, Justin and Jasmine woke up, turning on MTV to catch the news. Barely awake, they heard the reporter say "Just who did Justin kiss at midnight? And in a possibly related story, Eminem and his wife have worked things out." When they heard this, they shot up in the bed, naked. While Jasmine was thinking she had avoided a lot of trouble, Justin was extremely confused with what was going on. They showered and sat around until the actual news cast came on at the top of the hour. Britney came on the screen, doing a press conference. She had the water works on full blast, and babbled on how she and Jasmine had been going back and forth for years. She went on to say that she didn't believe that she didn't believe Jasmine could take advantage of such a sweet guy like Justin, the way that she obviously had the night before. She really put it over the top by saying, "like I said before, I'm a virgin, and I plan to stay that way until I'm married. Until last night, I thought that Justin felt the same way. I just want to say that if you are watching this, it's been a great couple of years, and I thought that I was falling in love with you, but I hope that you are happy with the choices you have made."

Jasmine turned the TV off with an exasperated sigh, "what a crock." She then walked over to Justin at the foot of the bed, straddling his knees.

Just as she leaned in to kiss him, Justin pulled away. "Maybe she was on the right track, Jas..."

"Wait, what..." Jasmine blinked a few times, frowning. "I know that I made a huge mistake when I left to work for Dr. Dre, but I only broke it off because of the distance thing."

Justin chuckled, shaking his head. "And in case you got drunk, or something?"

Jasmine blinked, "what, and cheat on you?"

"You do have that reputation," Justin shrugged.

"Maybe I do, but I couldn't do that to you," Jasmine sighed, sitting down in in a chair. "Don't you get it, Justin?"

"Get what?" Justin yelled, a little louder than he intended on, as he looked for the rest of his clothing.

Jasmine sighed, looking down for a moment. "I have never felt this serious about anyone before..."

"Save it for now, girl. I'm not sure what I want right now," Justin sighed as he reluctantly as he opened the door.

"Justin wait!" Jasmine got up, running over to him with a desperate plea in her eyes.

Justin spun around, glaring at her. "What?!"

"Do you want to know the real reason why I left you?" Jasmine asked in an even tone, reaching out to take his hand.

"Enlighten me," Justin sneered, pulling away from her.

"Didn't you get my note?" Jasmine tilted her head.

"No..." Justin stepped back inside the room, though not closing the door, "what note?"

Jasmine took a deep breath, "I left because I heard that you had actually been dating Britney that whole time..." She paused, shaking her head, "you know what? Never mind. Just go if that's what you want."

Much to her surprise, that's exactly what Justin did. Once the door had closed, Jasmine collapsed on the bed. She threw a fit for a bit, letting all of her aggression out before before crawling over to her phone and calling Christina. Once she heard her friend answer, she sighed. "You are so not going to believe this, Chris."

"_I swear, Jas. It's only 10:15 AM. Some of us were up all night."_

"So you haven't seen the bitch on MTV News?" Jasmine slumped down.

"_No... why?"_

Jasmine sighed heavily. "She got to them. She pulled a phony speech and everything. Now Justin is all confused, and I don't know how long I can wait to take her down."

There was a soft sigh on the other end of the line as Christina nodded. _"You know all we have to do is pick a time and I can get MTV to make a special so that we can expose her for who she truly is."_

"I know," a small smile curled on Jasmine's features as an idea came to mind, "but the VMAs is just the perfect occasion for this. I guess that I can let her have the greater part of the year. You know... if I can stay away from Justin for that long."

January – August 2001

For the first part of the year, Jasmine recorded her debut album. By May, she dropped her first single, and began touring with the Backstreet Boys. After A.J. went into rehab in August, Jasmine left the tour, feeling a little guilty as she got ready for the VMAs, which was only a few weeks away.

September 7th, 2001

Jasmine's first single was popular enough so that she got to perform on the VMAs that year. After her performance she stayed on stage and said, "It think it's about time you know the truth, Justin." At that moment, JC Chasez and Christina smiled, leaving Justin and Britney puzzled. Jasmine snapped her fingers and sat down on the stage as a video began to play. It was an old video made by JC back during the MMC days involving Britney's plans to split up Jasmine and Justin, what was really going on when Britney showed Justin Jasmine and Ryan together, and Britney making out with a number of the other guys. The final scene was Justin walking up to JC and Christina, asking if they knew where Britney was. After denying they knew where she was, JC brought Christina to a dressing room where one of the older guys was all over Britney. When little Christina asked JC why he lied to Justin, his response was "this is probably something where it is best to pretend that we don't know, but I'll keep this tape in case we need it in the future." Jasmine snapped her fingers once more as the video ended and stood up. "And I want to thank you for saving that, JC. I just want you to know that I love you, Justin. I always have. I know that I was only twelve at the time, but when you broke up with me, it dramatically changed my life for the worse. I have to honestly say that I have come to the vast realization that no matter how many times I try and no matter how many other guys I try to date that I will never love anyone as much, or the way that I do you." After getting that bit out, she ran off the stage crying.

Britney left after being exposed and wasn't seen again until her performance. She messed up so many times with her lip synching that she was literally laughed off stage. Justin officially ended things with Britney for good that night.


End file.
